Damon's Ultimatum
by Damons-Dark-Wolf
Summary: When Damon locks Stefan and Elena in the basement of the boarding house, he gives Stefan a choice: surrender Elena or risk draining her dry. What will Stefan choose? ADOPTED by Alexis 234!
1. Ultimatum

Elena POV:

I woke up, my head throbbing. I tried to remember what had happened, but my mind just didn't want to work. I tried to see where I was, I'm guessing in the basement of the boarding house. I heard a groan from someone next to me, "Stefan?" I whispered. "Hmmm?" he responded. _Good, it is Stefan. But why are we locked up in the basement cellar? Unless…_ "Good morning." I heard that cocky voice call. "Damon!" I shouted, accidentally startling Stefan. "Elena!" Damon mocked, while laughing at his brother.

"Why are we locked up, Damon?" I asked worried. "Lets just say, HE has a choice Princess." He replied while pointing at Stefan. "What kind of choice?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. " Either Stefan surrenders you to me," He began slowly," or you both remain locked up. Of course YOU will get food, but Stefan won't. It will only be a matter of time before he's forced to surrender you or risk draining you completely of blood." He winked at me. "What if I make the choice…" "NO!" Stefan cut me off. "Well, as you can see, that's not up to you anymore. It's up to St. Stefan." He said while crossing his arms and turning to leave, "Only a mater of time before you're MINE, my Princess of Darkness."


	2. Scrape

Stefan POV:

_What do I do? I have been given a choice; either surrender Elena to my evil brother, or risk draining her dry, when even my love for her won't be enough to save her. I don't have that much of a choice. I will be forced to surrender her or risk killing her. Damon must be desperate to have his "Princess of Darkness" to take it this far. I know one thing for sure, I will keep her as long as I can._

Damon POV:

_Soon, she will be MINE! No longer my pathetic brother's girl. She'll be MY Princess of Darkness! I especially think so since she almost made the decision for my brother, but I swear: _

_ When Elena is surrendered, the moment she steps out of the cellar, I will take her as my bride. She will then be mine officially, thus Stefan cannot steal her back. But if he does, I WILL kill him! I will drive a stake through his heart without any regrets! But wait! That would make Elena hate me, but I could erase her memories of Stefan once he surrenders her. That's it! I'll erase him from her memory, and then I shall turn her and make her my Princess of Darkness!_

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, "Elena!" I whispered worriedly. I took off with vampire speed down to the cellar; I looked in and was shocked at what I saw. Stefan was already loosing control, I noticed why almost immediately. Elena had gotten a large scrape, probably because she tripped or lost her balance and landed on the stone floor. "Stefan! Leave her alone or I will rip your throat out!" I yelled, he looked to me with veins under his eyes, which were beginning to fade now. "Oh no." Stefan whispered, looking worriedly at Elena who was laying on the floor. "You know what you can do Stefan. So this won't happen again." I grinned, hoping Stefan would come to his senses.


	3. Maybe?

Stefan POV:

"I'm not surrendering her to you." I whispered coldly. Damon just stared a cold, punishing stare. "What are you going to do about her wound? You know it will be harder each passing moment." He asked, looking to Elena with… concern? "Well, you're outside, so go get the First-Aid kit!" Damon left and was back with the First-Aid kit in an instant. He passed it through the bars, and I quickly cleaned and dressed Elena's wound.

"You're a FOOL Stefan! Risking the life of your love, just to keep her from the one she truly belongs with. You and I, as well as Elena, all know, it's only a matter of time. Before your only choice is to surrender her, because by then, even the love you share won't be enough to save her! Then, when you've done your damage, I'll erase you from her memory, and then I will turn her. Making her MY Princess of Darkness. She won't be yours much longer Stefan, so enjoy her while it lasts. Just…keep your clothes on. Please."

_As much as I hate to admit it, Damon's right. About Elena's safety, about everything that has to do with Elena. Maybe, just maybe, he cares for her. And maybe, because of those possible feelings, he may be the right one for her._

"Elena." I whispered, "Yes, Stefan?" "Maybe *sigh* maybe, Damon's right." I looked into her eyes, she was getting nervous now. "Stefan, don't. We can outlast him! He will give up eventually! Won't he?" "That's the problem," I began, "Damon doesn't give up. Not until he gets what he wants. And what he wants now, the ONLY thing he desires more than his sustaining blood, is you. He won't stop, until you're his, eternally. I know, that if you step out, even for a moment, no matter your reasons, you will belong to him. And I'm serious. The INSTANT, the VERY SECOND you step outside this cellar, you're no longer mine. You would be his."

Damon POV:

I could hear them talking, he knows she will be mine. The very instant she steps out, she's mine. Her only problem now, is her bladder. There are no toilets in the cellar, so if she has to go, she either has to attempt to sneak out, or go in the cellar.

Elena POV:

It's been only five hours in the cellar, I got fed not too long ago after Stefan patched me up. And everyone knows what that means. _Potty Break…_


	4. Bathroom

Elena POV:

What do I do? I need to go to the bathroom, but if I try sneaking out, I risk getting caught by Damon. So, I decided to hold it for as long as I could. About an hour later, I heard footsteps, "So. Have you come to a decision yet?" Damon asked from the other side of the door. I looked to Stefan, who was looking strangely at me, as I did the Potty Dance.

"No, Damon. I'm not ready and neither is Elena." Stefan stated calmly. "Well, looks like Elena doesn't have very long. She may just have to come out so she can go to the bathroom." Damon said to Stefan while his eyes were on me. "I can hold it." I said with confidence. "Really? Or are you just waiting for me to leave so you can squat in a corner?" My mouth dropped, "I am NOT going like a hobo (homeless person) in a corner!" Damon just burst into laughter, while Stefan just shook his head.

"You know Elena, it's not like I won't ever see it. Because sooner or later, you WILL be mine. You know it. I know it. Even Stefan knows it." I hate to admit it, but Damon's right. But I won't let him know that or his already big ego just might burst. "Just leave!" I shouted to Damon, out of respect I guess, he left.

"Stefan, I'm going to go just outside the door. I can't hold it much longer. It's becoming painful, I need to go, but I refuse to have an audience." I whispered quietly, praying Damon didn't hear me. "Elena, you know you are taking a huge risk. What if he comes down as you are going? You'll be his, and I can't protect you once you leave this room." Stefan was concerned; I could see it in his eyes. "I know." I stated simply.

I approached the door, and looked around. No sign of Damon. I slowly pulled the lever from outside and slowly pushed the door open. _Here goes nothing._ I tip-toed my way out of the room, and moved ever so slowly toward a small bucket in the basement. I kept my ears tuned, but there was no sound. It was quiet, too quiet.

I reached the bucket, undid my pants, and quietly sat on it. I tried to pee as quietly as I could, though I was pretty sure Damon was already aware that I was out and belonged to him. I finished and quietly tip-toed my way back to the cellar. Stefan was at the entrance, quietly and urgently ushering me in. I was about ten feet from the cellar, when a cold hand grabbed mine.


	5. Princess of Darkness?

Elena POV:

_Oh crap! It's… Stefan? Thank goodness! _ Stefan had grabbed me and quickly pulled me back into the cellar. Just in time I might add, Damon was descending the stairs and appeared right after Stefan had closed and locked the door. "Alright little brother, time to surrender your girl. O wait, I mean, GIVE ME BACK MY GIRL!" Damon was not happy that Stefan "cheated" in the little game of his. "What are you talking about? She hasn't even left the room." Stefan said innocently. "Pfft. I know that's a lie. I know she left to use the potty. I heard her, I just didn't want to come down while her pants were down. So I wouldn't be tempted to do her right in front of you, dear brother." "Damon. You know she won't leave me." Damon opened up the door and stood in the doorway, suddenly looking straight at me. "Oh yeah? Come here, Elena." Damon said while motioning with his hand for me to come. I just stood there, right in between both brothers. Now, I had to choose. Go to Damon, because technically I belong to him. Or Stefan, the one I'm in love with. I took one step in Damon's direction, and I saw a smile begin to creep up on his face, and a worried expression take over Stefan. "Sorry Stefan. But, because I left, and he was aware. I'm sorry." I whispered, he just dropped his head.

I slowly walked to Damon, who was now holding out his hand, while the other hand was behind his back. When I finally reached Damon, he took my hand gently and kissed it, before bringing his other hand into view. The hand had been holding a small black box, slowly while looking into my eyes, Damon dropped down on one knee. _Oh shit._ I thought to myself as I realized what was going to happen now. I looked down nervously at Damon, who has yet to take his eyes off of me. "Elena," he began softly, "I have loved you since the day I first saw you. I promise to never leave you, and I promise to protect you without being over-protective. Elena, will you be my Princess of Darkness?" He looked into my eyes, as he held my hand. I was quiet, I didn't know what to say. Then, Damon, probably becoming a bit impatient for my answer, opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

The ring had a blue stone, like his and Stefan's, the ring itself was silver, and around the blue stone were small diamonds. "Damon, it's beautiful. Really it is. But, I can't do this to Stefan." Damon's face hardened, he stood up and went into the cellar. Suddenly, before I could even look inside, Stefan was thrown outside. He hit the ground hard and was bleeding. "Elena, if you want Stefan to live, you will say yes. If you refuse my request for your hand, he will die. Right here. Right now. Make a choice, Elena." Damon snarled while looking at Stefan. I didn't want Stefan to die, all because I refused to marry Damon.

"Alright." I whispered, as I dropped my head. "What was that?" Damon asked, while putting his hand to his ear. "I said yes." I said louder. Damon approached me with a smile on his face as he placed the ring on my right ring finger. Damon looked me in the eyes for a moment, before kissing me forehead gently.

I stood there and waited to see what was going to happen next. Damon walked to Stefan and picked him up by the throat and walked him back to the cellar while warning, "You will not come near her. Ever! I mean it Stefan, if I so much as smell you on her, I will track you down and I will stake you myself without a second thought. Do you understand?" Stefan just nodded his head.

After Damon released Stefan, he took me upstairs. I sat on the couch and he came and sat next to me. "Elena. There's something you have to do before this can be officially be my Princess of Darkness." I looked at him nervously. "What do I have to do?" "Exchange some blood. With me. Then I kill you, and you wake up, have your first blood meal, then you're mine for eternity." He smiled at me. "It'll be okay, Elena. I'm going to help you get through it." He smiled at me before ripping his wrist open and presenting it to me.


	6. Change

***Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. And sorry this was short, but I didn't have much time left on the computer. Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate them!***

Elena POV:

I slowly grabbed Damon's wrist and brought it to my mouth. At first, the blood tasted awful, but then became sweet. I took more with ease, but after a moment, Damon removed his wrist from my mouth. "Okay, now it's my turn." Damon said calmly. He looked in my eyes, as he moved my hair to expose the artery in my neck. I relaxed as Damon came to my neck and kissed it a couple times before I felt the two pokes from his teeth biting into my neck. The sensation was pleasurable, I was connected to him and our thoughts could be heard by each other, unlike I've experienced with Stefan. This was stronger, more pronounced, it felt right. As if it was meant to be. I felt Damon pull back, we were now locked in each other's gazes. "Are you ready?" He asked, I slowly nodded my head, and closed my eyes.

He decided to give me a little more of his blood, just to make sure. Then, with both of his hand gently on both sides of my head…SNAP! Everything went black.


End file.
